An automotive timing chain system transfers rotation from a crankshaft to a camshaft in an automotive internal combustion engine, and can also drive other components such as an oil pump, water pump, and/or fuel injection pump. Components, such as tensioner arms or chain guides, are commonly used in the system to help keep an associated chain taut by taking up slack in the chain, and to help direct the chain along its path. Conventionally, the components are made by a casting, stamping, or extrusion process.